


Reverie

by glassbxttles



Category: ADCU, Adam Driver - Fandom, Adam Driver Characters - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, matt the radar tech smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbxttles/pseuds/glassbxttles
Relationships: Matt the Radar Technician x Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Reverie

“What are you doing?” Matt laughs from his seated position in the bathtub. He’d had a particularly hard day at work, came home saying “I’m more stressed out than I was during my divorce.” and you’d run him a bath and promised to take care of him tonight. You put his favorite pjs into the dryer so they’d be warm when he got out and you changed into just your robe. Here you were stripping your robe off, revealing the teeny “tattoo” Matt had drawn in sharpie onto your hip; and you were crawling into the bath with him. “Gonna get water everywhere, Sunshine.” He laughs. 

“I don’t care.” You smile, pinning his thighs down as you crawled to sit on his lap, arms wrapping around his neck. “You need to relax tonight.” You were tugging at little strands of hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Sunny..” He whispers, one strong arm wrapping around your middle. Your hips canting towards his, slipping your fingers up into his hair a bit more. Before he knew it he was slipping in the water a bit and you were tugging his head to the side, to press a kiss at the spot his neck connects to his jaw. He keens. 

“Matty… sweetheart.” You coo, tilting his head up. “Want to make you feel nice, yeah?” 

“Gonna make a mess.” Matt mumbles, hand gripping your hip as tightly as he can. It’s almost sure to leave bruises. You just press your finger against his lips. 

“Didn’t say you could talk.. did I?” You pressed a kiss back against his sweet spot and gyrated your hips against his thickening bulge. The water was sloshing just a little bit. Matt pressed his lips tight together, eyes intently watching you as you move his hands from your hips to the sides of the bathtub. You continue to rock your hips against his, clit rubbing against his skin deliciously. You could cum just from this. But tonight wasn’t about you, tonight was about Matty. 

You pushed his hair back, letting his head lie against the porcelain. Matt’s always liked the uncertainty when it comes to you. Whether you’ll be jumping on his cock or laughing at his stupid jokes. “Matt.” You whisper, kissing underneath his eyes, nose bumping against the side of his. “Been thinking about you all day… had me so worked up… Were you thinking of me today?”

His breathing had turned shallow and you could feel just how much Matt wanted this. “Of course I was, Sunny.” His voice was a whisper. “Had me thinking about you the second you sent me that picture. Looked as good as when you’re really in front of me.” Your heart flutters when he calls you Sunny. It hits you in between your thighs every. single. time. When your hand wraps around him, his breath hitches slightly. You give him a few tugs with your hand, flicking your wrist with each upstroke. He breathes shallowly, trying to not bust a nut like a teenager. 

“Matty..” You whisper, “Open your eyes.. Tell me what you want?” 

Matt opens his eyes to meet yours, pushing his hips up closer to you.. You just raise your own to not allow him that contact just yet. “Want that pussy.” He mumbles. 

“Yeah?” You grind your hips down onto him, smiling as you run your hands over his chest. “I think you deserve it today, don’t you baby?” 

His head nods, ends of his hair dipping into the water. “I deserve it.” He whispers, his hand dipping under the water to guide himself to first rub against your clit and then back a bit to push himself into your cunt. You two were smiling, both letting out little pants and happy sighs. Goofy, happy sex has always been Matty’s go-to cheering up method.

You wrap your arms around his neck, placing gentle kisses onto his temple and into his hair. “I love you so much, my love.” You whisper as you begin to raise your hips, sliding him in and out of your heat. His eyes close once again, jaw hanging open slightly as some little moan tears out deep within his chest. “You feel so good. Everything I need. Can fuck me just right.” You whisper into his ear, knowing just how Matt enjoys you. 

Matt stays quiet. He always did. All day every day this man was on edge, except when he was with you. He needed to be taken care of. He needed someone to tell him what to do, help his stress melt away. He did enough yelling for the two of you. 

You pressed a few gentle kisses to his neck and then to his chest, your chin dipping in the water and your back awkwardly arching. “I love you.” You repeated again, kissing his jaw. “You matter so much, Matty.” Sometimes he needed to be reminded on days like this. 

Matt’s hips started to move under yours at that thought. He did matter. He mattered to you and he wanted to show you that he knew. He owned your heart and you owned his. The water was spilling out of the tub as his hips rocked, his hands moving back to hold your waist still to create his own rhythm. He could feel himself drawing up and his balls getting tight. But he couldn’t do anything without your permission. “It’s okay, don’t have to wait.” You were almost there yourself, your clit was rubbing against his skin and you just needed a little more. “Matty, sweetheart..” you start to whisper. But he already knows before you even ask. He’s moving his hand and rubbing tight circles right where you need it. 

And with that, you’re clenching down on him and gripping his hair. He’s shooting hot rope after hot rope into you. You both breathe heavily into each other’s shoulders, trying to come down from your pleasure highs. 

“Do you want a grilled cheese?” You ask him, kissing the corner of his mouth as you sit up, trying to clean yourself up before you’re both draining the bath water. 

He smiles softly, day brightened just a little bit, “I’d love a grilled cheese.”


End file.
